My Little Heart: Friendship is Fuzzy
by Inkweaverzyx88
Summary: Princess Celestia sends Twilight and the gang to learn a little about love after The Grand Galloping Gala. She sends them to her childhood summer home. A friend of the Princess hosts the Mane Six and Spike for the summer. Mild Sexual Content ...PG-13 yall! Flutterdash is endgame! Rarity and Applejack Play matchmaker!


My Little Heart:Friendship is Fuzzy

*Summer Love*

Dear Twilight, I believe you have learned quite a bit about friendship. You are growing up to be a lovely young mare. I believe it is time for you to learn little about the magic of love. But I warn you my faithful student that love can harm and destroy friendships so use it wisely. I am sending you to a place where my sister and I spent our summers as children, Mysterious Island. There is a delightful little town called Pawtroplis where an old friend of mine has offered you and your friends a place to stay. The chariot will fly you there in the morning. Signed Princess Celestia.

"What a bunch of baloney! Love! Yuck! Love is for Girls!"spat Spike.

"You're one to talk little darlin!"said Applejack with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh how romantic! I can't believe the princess herself has given us the chance to find the stallions of our dreams!"sighed Rarity.

"Oh I don't know Rarity I never thought about love before...I mean who would fall in love with me?" said Fluttershy blushing as Rainbow Dash walked in the room.

"Oh Fluttershy! You can't possibly mean that! You are absolutely LOVELY!" Gushed Rarity winking at Applejack.

"Love? What do you need love for? Love is gross! I don't believe you guys! I mean what's the big fuss?" Said Rainbow Dash as she glanced at Fluttershy's flank briefly.

"Well sugar cube love is very special emotion that comes to us once in a great while. Course I'm no expert but it bring ponies together that's for sure!" Said Applejack with a smirk at her friend blushing knowing she had been caught.

"Well I bet that Mysterious Island is a great place for throwing parties!"squealed Pinky Pie.

"I hope the island has a library or two!"said Twilight.

The next day Twilight and the gang were in that familiar golden chariot...  
"Wow! This island is really pretty! Twilight do you think the ponies here will throw us a welcome party?"Bubbled Pinkie Pie.  
"I have no idea Pinkie. The Princess was very vague in her letter..."said Twilight as she looked down at the aquamarine water below thoughtfully.  
"We're missing the Wonder-bolts at the Summer Sun Celebration for this?!" complained Rainbow Dash.  
"I think this island looks absolutely wonderful!" Sighed Fluttershy.  
"I agree Fluttershy and with a lovely island comes handsome stallions!"Said Rarity with a flirty giggle.

The six friends had no idea that the "ponies" they were destined to meet were not even ponies at all...Meanwhile back at the island... Randy Hank was the friend of the princess and he had some help from some young fellows who were anxious to meet the newcomers.

"Thanks for helping me boys , I really appreciate it!" said Randy , he was a ruggedly handsome gray wolf with a deep voice that fit the look.

"No problem Dude we've got your back!"said Amazon a handsome ripped jaguar. He wore a black dress jacket with a red tie.  
"Yeah you da man Teach!"quipped Jake a rough and tumble lion with a scruffy mane. Jake wore a cutoff white shirt and a leather vest. Jake was Amazon's younger brother.

"No problem. We were glad to help out." said Bruno kindly. Bruno was a rottweiler who had broad shoulders and a gentle face. He wore a jean jacket with a shark tooth necklace.  
"So Randy who are these guests?" asked Trix a blue greyhound who was very curious . He wore a Hawaiian shirt with a wooden peace sign necklace.  
"Trix you will meet them soon, I assure you will not be disappointed." chuckled Randy.  
"Well at least we get a wicked party if we don't like them!" Yowled Jake.

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned.

So the ponies landed on the island at last...But the creatures there to greet them were not who they expected...  
"I love puppies! They're so cute and fluffy! This makes everything even better! I love meeting new animals!" Bubbled Pinkie Pie.

"Dogs? We're stuck with a bunch of drooling dogs?"whined Spike  
Twilight nudged him with her shoulder. "Spiiike! Don't be rude...These dogs are our hosts." Whispered Twilight sharply.

" I beg your pardon? As you can see shortie I'm not a dog!' Growled Jake as his claws glinted menacingly.  
"I'm a little insulted but then again I'm not a dog." Said Amazon with a shrug of his powerful shoulders.  
"Excuse me that was incredibly rude I haven't drooled since I was a pup!" Barked Trix.  
"Next time Dragon think before you speak." Said Bruno warningly.  
"Well said Bruno well said!" Said Randy.  
Spike cowered behind Twilight's tail. Twilight smiled apologetically  
"I apologize for his rude behavior. He is just a baby dragon after all."  
"All is forgiven Ms. Sparkle, though I was briefly insulted , I was also enraptured by your beauty." Said Trix dipping his head in a gentleman manner .  
"Oh!...Um thank you …..sir..."stammered Twilight blushing.  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Trix a young scholar in search of a study partner. I hope my wait is over this summer." Said Trix smiling kindly at Twilight whose face kept getting warmer at every word.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Trix." Sputtered Twilight. Twilight's fur was so warm she looked more magenta than purple.  
Rainbow Dash pretended to gag. Rarity whispered something about romance with a faraway look in her eyes. Bruno had a smirk on his face as did all the teenage animals. Randy then shook his shaggy gray head to get out of a daze.  
"Well ladies , It's a real treat to meet all of you. Shall we show you to your quarters? By the way this is Bruno, Jake,and Amazon. I am Randy your host."  
Rumbled Randy.

"Yes where will we be staying? "asked Twilight.

My students and I spent yesterday creating custom made homes for all  
of you. Said Randy.

"Do you have any gems around here? I'm starving! "whined Spike.  
"Again I'm so sorry for his behavior." Said Twilight sheepishly.(pun intended!)

"Yes we do young dragon. And your mentor is correct , mind your manners." Said Randy with a chuckle.  
After Twilight and her friends had gotten settled it was almost time for their welcome party!

The party was so amazing,It was a true night of summer love...Nopony would ever forget it.  
"Pardon me my dear lady or may I be so bold my dear vision, I can't help but notice your radiant eyes, and how they sparkle in this light." Said Amazon. The jaguar was dressed in a black leather vest with a gold chain around his neck.  
"Oh! My...Thank you Mr. Amazon...That is yes...well...quite a compliment coming from you." Said Rarity while batting her entrancing eyelashes. The unicorn as usual was dressed to the nines in a lavender gown with a flattering silver emerald necklace.  
"Oh brother..."groaned Rainbow Dash as she rolled her eyes.  
Amazon led Rarity on the dance floor as Rarity flirted and blushed more than ever before.  
A romantic song started to play and Bruno got up on stage. Bruno sang  
Fix You while staring directly at Fluttershy the whole time.  
"Ms. Sparkle would you care to dance with me?"asked Trix. The greyhound looked handsome in a green jacket that shimmered as he moved his skinny but powerful shoulders.  
"I...um...OK..."stammered Twilight. Rarity had made Twilght a sapphire blue cape with a ruby clasp. Trix gently led her with his paw on her shoulder.  
Trix was very good. Twilight noticed how patient he was with her. He sang softly in her ear. He had a smooth voice like Rarity's velvet couch back in Ponyville. Twilight felt shy yet secure with Trix so close to her. The song ended and Trix kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Forgive me Ms. Sparkle for my forwardness."said Trix kindly  
Twilight's heart was racing and she was now the color of a radish.  
"I-I have to go...um bye!"stammered Twilight as she galloped off into the night. Twilight ran until she saw Applejack sitting under an apple tree, munching on a green apple. The Western pony wore sparkling cowgirl boots and a white hat.

"Hiya Twilight! What's the matter you look like you just ran a marathon! I've never seen you so red...You alright sugercube?"asked Applejack with a concerned look on her face. Twilight was intermediate calmed by her friend's presence. After Applejack voiced her concern everything came spilling out of Twilight.

**The Whip Cracks**  
"Well Twilight, you need to get your tail back in the door and face your fears, whatever they may be! You're the smartest pony I know, and besides the Princess doesn't just take anypony under her wing!" Said Applejack.  
Twilight knew Applejack was right. She thanked her friend and walked back into Randy's house. The party was in full swing. Literally. Pinkie Pie was now swinging on the chandelier. She took a deep breath and went to find Trix.  
Rainbow Dash was bored, while all her friends were having fun she had been sitting at a table calculating the wonder-bolts flight speed averages. Rarity forced her into a white dress that looked like it was from Las Maregus. Rainbow didn't like the look Bruno was giving Fluttershy on stage. Then the wanna-be Wonder-bolt felt a dangerous shiver down her spine.

"Now why in the world would a cutie like you do math problems at a party?"  
Said a very smooth dangerous voice.  
Rainbow Dash looked up to see a snow-white wolf with cider-colored eyes.  
The she-wolf wore a silk ribbon with an ice-blue lightning bolt pendant. She looked at Rainbow Dash with a wicked gleam. Rainbow Dash's heart pounded as if she just flew all over Equestria in 10 seconds.  
"I got bored."Said Rainbow trying to keep her wings folded.  
"Well is there anything I can do to make your stay here more... interesting?" Purred Tundra.  
Rainbow Dash's wings went straight up.

Nobody had ever been so..forceful..with her..the talented mare was unintennitally turned on by this powerful wolf.  
"I'll um have to think about that. At the momment I should be going!"Said Rainbow blushing purple.  
She was about to leave when the wolf asked about her name.  
"Rainbow Dash-Crash-I mean-Dash-It's R-Rainbow Dash!" She stuttered.  
The wolf shook her hoof." I'm Tundra, See you around Rainbow Dash!"  
Tundra strutted away with her feather-like tail swaying behind her.  
"Rainbow Dash what a surprise! Whatever are you doing outside this fabulous party?" asked Rarity as she took in her friend's flushed face , and fully erect wings.  
Rainbow Dash jumped in surprise.  
"Rarity! H-hi! I was just um...taking a breather..hehe..from dancing..yeah dancing, that's why I look so out of breath and...excited." stammered Rainbow Dash.  
Rarity raised a delicate eyebrow as the wheels began to turn in her elegant head.

"I must speak to Applejack about this later..." She muttered to herself.  
" Darling you look ...well, for want of a less vulgar term aroused..." said Rarity with a bemused expression.  
Rainbow Dash sputtered out words of denial which of course made things all the more obvious.  
"Dear who is this Lady who has caught your fancy? I simply MUST know!"

"Leave me alone you bedazzled gossip girl! Drop it! It's none of your business so get the HAY OUT OF MY FACE!" Shouted Rainbow Dash as she flew away in a huff.

Rarity looked on stunned. Then Amazon offered the unicorn a drink , so she forgot about her friend's romantic delemma for the momment.

Meanwhile Fluttershy and Bruno were sitting on a bench nearby.  
"Bruno that song was really pretty, you have a wonderful voice."said Fluttershy shyly. The lovely pegasis was dressed in a spring green dress with an orange rose in her mane.  
"Thank you Fluttershy. I sang it just for you actually."said Bruno with a warm yet awkward smile. The large dog was wearing a brown jacket with a matching newsboy cap.  
"Bruno that is really nice but I'm...not interested...but I would love to be friends." said Fluttershy looking ashamed and uncomfortable.

Bruno smiled kindly and said " Oh Fluttershy I think you're lovely but I not interested in you romantically either. But as your friend I'm curious, Who's the girl?"  
Fluttershy blanched in alarm. "What?!"  
Bruno put his paw on Fluttershy's shoulder and said "It's Rainbow Dash isn't it? I see how you try to hide it, I can tell you both have been close for a long time."  
"Yes. I have feelings for her. I've never really liked stallions, they frighten me a little. Rainbow always stood up for me when we were foals. We went to flight school together." said Fluttershy sniffling a little.  
"Please don't cry Pappy. There's nothing wrong with loving mares. Personally I can't blame you!" said Bruno with a chuckle at his bad joke.  
Fluttershy smiled weakly and asked "Why did you call me Pappy? What is a pappy?"

Bruno smiled "Well your cutie mark reminded me of a dog that is called the Papillon that's french for butterfly dog. "

"Why is it called a butterfly dog?"  
"Because it's ears look like butterfly wings and when a Papillon is excited or happy, which they often are they seem to flutter around."  
Fluttershy giggled "But I'm certainly not a dog."  
Bruno blushed" Yeah I know I just thought the name fit you. But I won't call you that if it hurts your feelings."  
Fluttershy smiled and hugged Bruno's muscular form "No I like it. I've never had a nickname before that wasn't used to make fun of me."  
Bruno growled "Why would anyone bully you?"  
A tear rolled down the yellow mare's cheek. Bruno licked it off and hugged her gently.  
"Don't worry Fluttershy, I won't ever be mean to you."  
"Bruno you're the nicest dog I've ever met." said Fluttershy her voice muffled by Bruno's fur.  
"Well I hope you haven't met too many mean dogs then." said Bruno  
Fluttershy hiccuped "Not really, but if I did I would still want to be your friend."  
"Thanks Pappy. That means a lot."  
"Well hi there Sugarcube! Oh my I'm not interruptin anything important right?" asked Applejack blushing.  
Bruno chuckled "No Applejack. I promise you aren't."

Applejack hoped this muscle wall wasn't trying to put the moves on her timid friend.

So she took a deep breath and repeated what she had seen.  
***Lousy Jealousy***  
"Fluttershy can I talk to you for a spell? It's about Rainbow Dash..." said Applejack her cheerful facade now gone.  
Bruno looked angry but calmly said "Applejack would you mind telling me as well? I think I know what's going on actually."  
"Uh..sure Bruno I guess..but don't go spreadin the butter around ya hear?"  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
"Well Fluttershy...when I was inside for a bit, I saw Rainbow Dash talkin to a white wolf and she looked...uh..well...Dash looked like she was more aroused than an egg fryin on a hot sidewalk."  
"Ok Applejack that was a very odd metaphor...anyway did this wolf have a lightning necklace?" asked Bruno with a furrowed furry brow.  
"Why yes she sure did!" said Applejack with a surprised suspicious look on her face.  
"Who is she? What's going on Bruno?" asked Fluttershy frantically.  
Bruno growled from deep in his throat. " That's Tundra. We used to date...before she came out." "She's gay?!" shrieked Fluttershy.

"I'm afraid so Pappy..."

"Don't you Pappy me you big black lout!"

"Fluttershy listen to Bruno he's tryin to help ya!"

"You be quiet you asexual country bumpkin!"

Bruno put his paw over his mouth in shock.

Applejack looked murderous and started shouting Southern curse words her brother used when he was a colt.

Then the furious farmer left in a huff.

Fluttershy burst into tears and flew away.

Bruno stood up with a weary sigh.

"Well this went well..."

Twilight and Trix were watching the stars while laying on the grass...

"Trix?"

"Yeah Twilight?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Trix looked embarrassed "Well Twilight I believe I was acting on instinct. I acted on my physical attraction to you."

Twilight blushed magenta. "P-p-physical a-attraction t-to m-me?!" She stammered.

Trix smiled. "Can't you see how beautiful you are Twilight?"

"B-but R-Rarity is m-much p-prettier than I-I am."

"Twilight haven't you heard the expression beauty is in the eye of the beholder?"

"Yes but..."

"And have you ever thought of why you are called Sparkle?"

"N-no..."

"I have never met anyone so beautiful , smart , funny , or one who acts so adorable when they're nervous." Trix said with a warm smile.

Trix kissed her and this time Twilight kissed him back.

The unicorn felt as if she was flying while her heart was pounding and was on fire.

She wondered if this is what Rainbow Dash felt when she performed a Sonic Rainboom.

Trix ended the kiss carefully and sweetly.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Trix chuckled.

"Trix would you mind walking me home?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ms. Sparkle."

Rarity and Amazon were passionately making out in Rarity's room.

The unicorn had never met a fellow so willing to cater to her every whim. And yet Amazon was so... forceful. The jaguar was so enticing. Rarity moaned against her will. She was often against such vulgarties so early in a relationship.

Amazon was in love...Rarity was sophistaced despite her small town upbringing. She was funny and more beautiful than anyone he had ever met. This unicorn was hot...like really hot..Amazon didn't want to think of Rarity in that way but it was undeniable.

Amazon's vest was on the floor. Rarity was feeling Amazon's corded muscles as he ran his claws through her silky mane. Rarity put Amazon's paw on the back of her dress.

The jaguar wanted her more than anything , but as a gentlemen he put his maiden's need before his own...desires...

"Rarity, darling stop. Rarity stop my dear please , your passion is...returned but we must stop for your sake!"

Rarity stopped immediately in surprise at the handsome gentlemen. She had only met this fellow a few hours ago and yet he was being gracious about her...ironically nonexistent innocence!

"Amazon dear, you need not worry , I am quite sure, you have proven yourself more than worthy."

"Rarity if I may ask if this is your...?"

"My darling I am far past that point I assure you." said Rarity seductively.

Amazon agreed with a slow kiss.

Rainbow Dash was angry at Fluttershy.

How dare she let that furry bumble sing to her like that and then hug her?!

The cyan Pegasus was jealous as heck. But then there was Tundra. Just the thought of her name made Rainbow shiver with danger and anticipation. Fluttershy was beautiful and tender but Tundra however , was hot as dragon fire with a siren's voice.

Rainbow Dash would not be pining after the goody two hoofed Fluttershy.

No way in Hay!

Rainbow Dash would be with the sexy she-wolf with a voice that was more compelling than The Wonder bolts dare she even think of it!

"Tundra wait up!"

"Hey Dash sup?"

"Do you wanna hang out at my place tonight?

"What do you have in mind?"

Rainbow Dash gave her a flirty smile. "I would love for you to make my stay more interesting."

Tundra smiled a dangerous smile. "I think that can be arranged."

Spike had slept through the party. Jake the lion had given him a bowl that magically filled up with gems every time it was close to being empty. Jake had challenged the teen dragon to a gem eating contest. The lion had gone home with a chipped tooth after trying to eat a jawbreaker diamond. Spike had slept with a victorious smile on his face. Now the dragon had awakened to the strange noises from Rarity's room next door. Spike stumbled out of his room as Pinkie Pie was bouncing by Rarity's door.

"Pinkie?"

"Oh Hi Spike! You missed a great party!" Pinkie babbled for about 15 minutes before Spike growled

"PINKIE!"

"Yes Spike?"

"Can you hear anything from Rarity's room? I heard some weird noises.."

Pinkie put her ear to the door. "Ew I think Rarity's eating Amazon's face?"

"WHAT?!"

Spike smashed through the door to find Rarity and Amazon in a tangled mess of limbs and fur.

"Spike?!"

The dragon said nothing and left without a word.

"Hey Rarity did his face taste good?"

"Pinkie please shut up darling."

"Okkie Dokkie Lokkie!"

**** Drowning In Gravy****

Spike felt numb. The dragon felt like his fire had lost his spark. The sad little fellow walked out of the house in the wee hours of the night. He saw Twilight walking with Trix his furry arm around her. Rainbow Dash was tangled up in the arms of a white she-wolf on the porch their lips glued to each other. Fluttershy was being carried by Bruno while she slept peacefully as he sang softly in her ear. Applejack was talking business with Randy. Spike was alone.

The young dragon stopped at a flashing green neon sign that said The Stormy Pub.

Spike remembered Twilight ranting about the dangers of bars and pubs but he pushed all rational thoughts aside and opened the door. The building was a rough looking wooden shack that had seen better days. He saw some older dragons having a drink. He dully acknowledged they were female dragons. A lime green female with silver fangs and a smaller female ice blue with seashell pink horns.  
The teen reptile wanted to be attracted to the pretty dragonesses but he couldn't. He sat next to the the blue female at the bar.

"What's the dish cutie? Lady got your heart in her claws?" asked the dragoness in a soft southern tone.

"Yeah I guess, more like her hoof stomped on my heart and the flame went out." said Spike in a monotone.

"Sorry to here that Squirt! You want a drink?" asked the green dragoness in a raspy voice.

"Raptor!"

"What Diamond? I'm just trying to help the guy!"

Diamond shook her head as her scales shimmered like cold water in the sun.  
"Sarge give the kid a beef cream and make it chunky!" squawked Raptor to the sleeping bartender who was a large black bulldog with a military jacket.  
Sarge obliged.  
Spike looked at the strange brown liquid...It smelled good..really good in fact but it looked like mud from the EverFree Forest.  
"Drink up darlin it won't bite!" said Diamond.

Raptor smirked.

Spike drank it. It was creamy and the flavor was fantastic! There were chunks of meat in the drink that just strengthened the flavor!

So he asked for another.  
"Pinkie! What are you doing here?!" asked Spike sounding a bit slurred.

"Spike we have to go! My Pinkie sense found you! Rarity and Amazon are just a few minutes away!"

"That's perfect Pinkie! I'll talk to Rarity ,sit her down and tell her how I feel about that over sized house cat!" said Spike with a goofy smile.

"Spike are you drunk?"

Yes it appears I am! And I don't give a hoof!" said He with a giggle.

"Well whatever it is, can the big scary dog get me some?"

Pinkie downed 5 full glasses of thin pot roast juice and 14 shots of Southern sausage biscuit blobs.  
Then to everyone's horror Pinkie began to sing a song. But since Pinkie was so intoxicated the song was more horrible than usual, it was the song Funky Town!

Then after Spike's second shot of thick turkey light, Rarity walked in looking a bit disheveled with Amazon in a leather jacket.  
Spike listened to the gravy in his gullet and when Pinkie finished her disco train wreck, the teen dragon began to sing a song that spoke of his feelings. How he had heard I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz , we'll never know but Rarity left after the drunk heartbroken dragon finished with tears in her eyes. Amazon left quietly behind her.

"Rarity wait!"

Spike sobbed into Pinkie's shoulder.  
Then the party animal started bawling.

The next morning...

Rarity woke up in her room covered in mud.  
The unicorn felt hungover even though she had not drunk a thing last night...

Rarity felt Amazon next to her. She turned over and kissed his elegant spotted neck.

"Hm? Oh good morning lovely." mumbled the large cat blinked sleepily.

Rarity blushed. Even though she wasn't feeling her best , Amazon was trying to bring her back up.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of my dear. Perhaps I should speak to the young fellow..." whispered Amazon , his hot breath in Rarity's ear. She shivered at the memory of last night.

"Amazon darling I don't think we should try to fix this right now. Spike needs time to heal. Please don't talk to him you'll only frighten him." said Rarity with a heavy sigh.  
"As you wish."

Spike had heard everything Rarity had said. He had been listening next door in his room.  
The dragon was glad for Rarity's generosity of space. He needed time for wounds to heal. So he put on his new furry blue earmuffs and went to sleep.

Twilight woke up with her head in the clouds. Trix was taking her on a library tour all around the island. The studious unicorn was over the moon! She got up singing to herself as she searched for something to wear.

Fluttershy woke up in the strong furry arms of Bruno. The rottweiler snored loudly in the her ear. She giggled and snuggled into the large lump of black fur.

Rainbow Dash woke up on the porch with Tundra on top of her...

"What the hay?"

"Hey gorgeous, sleep well? You look like you just had sex." said Tundra with a wicked grin.  
Rainbow Dash was MAD! This wolf had taken advantage of her!

"Hey Dash I was joking. Chill babe. I would never do that." said Tundra still smirking.

The Pegasus was furious!  
"GET OUUUUUT! NOWW!"

"Hey sweets relax!"

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU CHAOTIC TEMPTRESS!"

Tundra left without a word.

Rainbow Dash looked around but no one was there. She began to cry.

"Dash is that you?"

"I told you to beat it!" screamed the Pegasus with her eyes overflowing with tears. Then she saw it was only Applejack.

"Dash are you cryin?"

"No you birdbrain I have sand in my eyes! Of course I'm crying dufus!"

Applejack knew her friend just got snippy when she was really upset, it was even worse that Rainbow had admitted that she was crying.

"It's gonna be alright Dash I promise." said Applejack quietly as she hugged her winged friend gently.

Rainbow sniffled, and didn't push the earth pony away. The Pegasus just held on tighter , as she sobbed.  
The creator of the Sonic Rainboom had been broken. But it wasn't her wings , for the first time it was her heart.

*****Matchmaker, Matchmaker*****

Bruno woke up to Fluttershy crying in her sleep.

Then he heard a knock on the door.  
The rottweiler slipped on his favorite brown vest.

"Applejack? What can I do for you?" yawned Bruno shaking his large yet handsome head.

"Well this favor ain't for me Bruno, it's for that yellow mare sobbin in your bedroom. What the hay? You didn't...DID YOU?!" growled Applejack her eyes flashing with distrust.

"No! I would never! Applejack I swear on my grandfather's grave I would never bed a woman against her will!" huffed Bruno.

"Alright Mr. High and Mighty I get it, just keep it down, Flutters is sleepin!"

"What's the 411? And how can I help?"

The earth pony took a deep breath... " You know how Fluttershy feels about Rainbow Dash correct?"

"Yes."

"Well Dash feels the same way..those two have always been head over hoofs for each other.."

"Tell me something I don't know..."

"Alright smarty here it is...Rarity and I have always wanted to get them together..."

Bruno chuckled "Well Applejack how long have you guys been trying? Because in my opinion you two are pretty bad at Matchmaking..."

Applejack bit back a nasty retort. " That's why we need you Bruno... You care about Fluttershy and you got a way with critters that even Fluttershy would be jealous of."

The black and brown dog smiled. "Count me in."  
Fluttershy woke up feeling cold and with a tear stained pillow... She found a pink silk scarf and a purple coat with gold buttons lying on Bruno's dresser with a note saying the clothes were for her.

The butter-colored mare tied the scarf around her neck and put on the coat. Fluttershy then proceeded into the kitchen. She found Bruno whistling as he cooked pancakes.

"Good Morning! I see you found the clothes I laid out for you."

"Yes thank you."

"Pancakes mdear?"

"Yes please."

"Well Fluttershy let me help you button that up.."

Bruno gently buttoned up the coat.

"You look beautiful."

Fluttershy blushed "Thank you Bruno."

Bruno smiled ,turned around, and took out a walkie-talkie from his vest pocket. "Step one complete."  
"Copy that Alpha." said Applejack.

"Pear is Ruby ready for Step two?"

"Ruby is ready!" sang Rarity.

"Pear wake the Berry up." said Bruno

"Roger that Alpha!" said Pear/Applejack.

Bruno smiled and said "The Fly is wrapped up and ready! Operation Flutterdash is a go people!"

"Dash get up!"

"Go away AJ! Can't you see I'm wallowing?"

"Rainbowww! Oooooh Rainbowwww! I need a totally awesome pony's help! I hope Fluttershy's alright..." said Rarity very dramatically.

Rainbow Dash bolted out of bed and sped to Rarity.

"What's this about Fluttershy?"

"Oh Rainbow I'm so glad you're here! I just heard that Fluttershy is with that absolutely dashing fellow Bruno!"  
The Pegasus was furious!

"WHAT?! What are you talking about? Fluttershy would never...without..telling...me..I...thought...she..? AGH! Where is this chump's house?!"

"Hear that Alpha looks like you got a jealous woman on your paws!"

"Great job Pear! It's time to pick the Berry, let Ruby know ok?"

Applejack chuckled "Will do Alpha! Ruby has been ready for a while!"

"Copy that Pear!"

2 hours Later..  
"Fluttershy are you dressed? Can I come in?" asked Bruno.

"Yes. But why can't I wear that coat and scarf you bought me?"

"Well let's just say someone had a different perspective on outfits than I did today and my perspective was too conservative..."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry about Pappy k? Can I see how it looks?"

"Yes you may."

Bruno opened the door to a lovely mare in a bright blue gown that flowed like a waterfall with a slight V-neckline.  
"Wow you look amazing. You look like a goddess Paps."

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh thank you Bruno. Do you mean it?"

"Paps my Ma always told me honesty is the best policy. You are beautiful."

Bruno gave Fluttershy a hug. The rottweiler himself was wearing a silver blazer and a blue fedora.  
When Bruno got to the meeting place with Fluttershy it was quiet , too quiet.  
Then he saw Rainbow Dash with a cut on her shoulder and a black eye.  
Bruno smelled a foul scent of a creature whose nature was darker than the rottweiler's coat.

"Anuba."

A large lion covered in dried blood with a shaggy golden mane stepped out of the shadows with a smile scarier than the Joker's.  
"Bruno thanks for bringing such a lovely present for your ex. So sweet to see you still care."  
Anuba's voice was like that of a shady salesmen, charming but oily.

"Bruno? Why?! I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!" sobbed Fluttershy.

"Hello Handsome , nice of you to drop in!" said Tundra with malice.

Bruno was beyond angry. He was usually very easygoing and calm. But when anyone was in trouble, the black dog turned into a snarling hell hound.

Before Tundra touched her lips to Fluttershy's, he ripped her throat open.

Anuba looked as calculating and evil as ever with an impressed smile.  
"Well done! I'm glad you did what I wanted to when she was yours."

Bruno roared and swiped a saucer sized paw at Anuba's jugular. The lion slipped away like a snake.

Many drops of blood later the lion was dead. Bruno collapsed in exhaustion.  
Rarity and Applejack were waiting to hear how everything went from Bruno.  
Then a cart went by with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and to add to the horror Bruno covered in blood and scars.

Rarity fainted in Amazon's paws,and Applejack felt tears coming out of her eyes. The two friends prayed to Celestia that the three people they both loved were alive. The alternative wasn't even an option.  
Amazon held Rarity and kissed her tears away. She snuggled into his muscled chest feeling safe. Applejack went back to the houses Tundra's father made for his guests. She had to tell everypony what happened. If Flutters and Dash died she wanted Twilight, Spike , and Pinkie to say goodbye.

*******Love Goes On and On******  
Trix held Twilight as they both cried for their loved ones. Applejack had galloped at full speed  
To the Library just as Trix was setting up a picnic outside the ancient building. The cloudless sky and delectable lunch had been long forgotten.  
Pinkie Pie was beyond upset at the prospect of planning her first funeral reception. Spike was running around in circles yelling random words. Everyone was frantic except for Trix's mother, Ruth a caramel colored beagle wearing a pink ribbon with a red cross pendant. Ruth had a doctorate yet she worked as a common school nurse for the whole district.  
"Applejack, would you care to help me? I need a young animal with endurance and a quick mind." said Ruth in a voice that was warm milk and soothing music.  
"I'll do ma best Mam , I don't know anythin about patchin up scratches but I can give ya hoof when ya need one."  
"Spoken like a true Southern Lady. Honest but gently so." Said Ruth with an airy laugh.  
The orange pony smiled.  
Rainbow Dash was awake. Rarity and Applejack had apologized about a million times already.  
Fluttershy had only been slightly bruised on her leg. Bruno was alive and already walking.

"Rainbow would you please step into the pool? I want your wounds cleaned properly." said Ruth.

The Pegasus grudgingly limped into the warm water. Ruth had left the room when Rainbow Dash's back was turned.  
Then she heard hoof steps behind her... The cyan winged pony turned around to see Fluttershy in a fluffy pink robe.  
"What are you doing here? Where's Ruth?"  
Fluttershy winced at the sharpness of her best friend's voice.  
"R-Ruth sent me because of m-my medical experience." stammered Fluttershy blushing.  
Rainbow Dash was beyond embarrassed and had a feeling Bruno had something to do with this.  
Fluttershy removed her robe and began cleaning her friend's wounds.  
"I'm done fighting Dash. I miss you and Bruno's just a friend."  
"Shy I l-…I mean- I've always…"  
Fluttershy felt her wings stiffen in anticipation of what she was about to do.  
Bruno walked in to check on the awkward friends to watch Fluttershy kiss the stubborn mare that she loved. Bruno smiled and closed the door feeling happy that Flutterdash was complete and the game was over at last.

Three Weeks Later...

It was the last night before the ponies had to leave...

Twilight and Trix were trying to come up with reasons why they shouldn't leave.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were out for a romantic evening flight to look at the island one last time.

Rarity and Amazon were out rollerskating since Rarity had never been.

Spike and Jake were having a pie eating contest at Jake's house.

Applejack and Bruno were discussing business imports from Applejack's family's farm to the island.

Randy sprinted over to Twilight's house and barged in panting heavily.

"I just received a letter from the Princess! She has promoted all of you to be her ambassadors in the Unicorn Keys!"

Trix howled happily and kissed Twilight.

She blushed and asked " What are the Unicorn Keys?"

Trix gave her a goofy smile and said " The Unicorn Keys are a nearby island ruled by unicorns and pegasi. The climate is tropical and Rarity will be happy since the clothes are to die for."

Everyone was beyond joyful at the news.

Pinkie Pie with the help of Bruno rented out the high school ballroom for a proper sendoff.

All the critters were dressed in their finest.

Bruno wore a black fedora and a tuxedo jacket.  
Amazon wore a white tie with a blue jacket. Rarity wore a white rose in her mane and a blue dress to match.

Trix and Twilght were in a classroom writing speeches for their arrival the next day.

Rainbow Dash wore a gold jacket with a gold plated ruby lightning bolt necklace.

Fluttershy was wearing her blue gown, now that Rarity had restored her masterpiece to its former glory in record time.

Amazon got up on stage and sang a classy Frank Sinatra song.

Spike and Jake were raiding the buffet table with Pinkie.

Rarity swooned at the sound of her lover's voice.

Once the jaguar was done, he passed the mic to Bruno.

"I wanted to say a few words before I sing. When you all came here none of us had no idea what to expect. Well I suppose Randy did. But these past two months have changed us all forever. I dedicate this song to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. You both have taught me that Love goes on forever even when lives fade."

Bruno sang a song of all that he said with passion of the truth of the words.

Rarity leaned against Amazon and sighed "I wish this night would never end."

Amazon kissed her gently and said "This is only the beginning of the end."

As for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy...the two winged lovers danced above their friends and sealed the end of their troubles and the beginning of their happy ending with a kiss.

Bruno smiled as he sat with Applejack. "I've never been so happy.."  
The earth pony put her hoof over his paw and shyly asked "Are you sure?"

Bruno blushed and said "I guess never's just beginning."

**The End**


End file.
